Da Rules
Da Rules is the rule book, written by the Fairy Council, that all fairies and their godchildren have to follow. They are usually broken by Timmy, or are used as a plot device to prevent him from simply wishing something away. Known rules #When a child reveals the existence of their fairies, which can lead to destruction of the world, all witnesses and the child have their memories wiped by Jorgen and his agents (who will sometimes make the child horribly disfigured), and their fairies and magical items they have come in contact will be taken away by Jorgen.Too Many Timmys! The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker! Abra-Catastrophe! #A godchild cannot wish or use magic to win a competition, because that leads to cheating, which leads to disqualification for the godchild, and he/she will lose. This rule also applies to any wishes where the results would allow the child to win a competition, but only become an issue when the competition begins; as an example, Timmy was free to wish that he was super-intelligent, but his new intellect vanished when he was competing in a game show against another school.Smarty PantsFood Fight This does not, however, apply to magic competitions, such as a magical duel (though there are still limitations). #A godchild cannot wish to interfere with or create true love (this applies to every kind of love, except parental love).Spaced OutBoys in the BandThe Odd CoupleLove at First HeightOh, Brother!Chindred Spirits #Fairies cannot directly kill, maim, or injure living beings (but their magic can if it is done indirectly).The Jerkinators! #If a child interferes with something of person of the past in an era, which is three months, it will alter the present and future and he/she will be forbidden from returning to the same one.The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker! #Nobody can see Anti-Fairies without the use of Anti-Fairy Goggles (until the events of "When Nerds Collide!", where Jorgen changes the rule to say they CAN be seen easily by humans as an insult to the Anti-Fairies). #If kids happen to be dominant instead of adults, Pixies can grant wishes instead of Fairies. (In this condition, all the fairies on the Earth will be pulled back to Fairy World.)School's Out!: The Musical #No godchild can wish for his or her fairy to have a baby. (It was meant to be made a rule after Cosmo was born, but Jorgen forgot to enforce it. He had written it down on a sheet of paper, but never officially put the rule in the Rule book, so it was legal, thus allowing Cosmo and Wanda to give birth to Poof.)Fairly Odd Baby #A fairy godparent cannot tell their godchild what other kids have fairies; the child has to find out on their own (Although the child can wish to know if a certain person has fairies, as proven in "Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary", when Timmy wishes for Wanda to tell him if that Remy's godparent knows her).Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary #A child cannot wish to take away the fairies of another child (Juandissimo states that from that way lies madness). They have to be wished away by the same child, or compete in a Magical Duel.Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary #Fairies only grant wishes to miserable children of the dominant species of Earth. If the godchild for whatever reason becomes cheerful or the godchild says, "I'm happy and don't need my godparents anymore," the fairies will leave them and search for another miserable child. Abra-Catastrophe! #Magic cannot be used on invisible teachers, sleeping clowns, French new wave filmmakers, and those who wear clear glasses as a fashion statementCrock Blocked #No "Super" wishes (Not in Da Rules, but a small rule created by Cosmo and Wanda for Timmy.)Super Bike #Cannot wish for Christmas occurring every day (rule was caused by Timmy in "Christmas Every Day"). #No breakfast wishes after 10:30 A.M.Genie Meanie Minie Mo #A godchild cannot wish for a world without girls, as this will kill Cupid. (Rule was also caused by Timmy).Love Struck! #A godchild cannot wish for someone to be hit by a car. #If a godchild tries to wish for a "fake deed" to cover for a lost deed, doing so would be considered falsifying documents.Odd Odd West #Wishes can only be granted if made by the child, unless the child wishes for his fairies to grant someone else's wishes.When Nerds Collide! #All vocal wishes shall only be made in the voice of the godchild only.Chip Off The Old Chip #Tooth-based wishes can only be approved by the Tooth Fairy.Shiny Teeth #A godchild cannot wish dead people back to life. (It is allowed to wish for a ghost, however, as Timmy was able to make pirates come to Dimmsdale in "Wish Fixers" to make them tell a story.) #A godchild cannot wish for money as that is considered counterfeiting.Nectar of the OddsGenie Meanie Minie Mo #A godchild cannot wish to steal.Nectar of the OddsGenie Meanie Minie Mo #A godchild may only loan out his or her fairy/fairies to a child twice as miserable.Birthday Wish! #When a child has reached the age of no longer needing a fairy or when they are completely grown-up personality-wise, he/she will have his or her mind warped, the fairy/fairies will leave either in the Fairy Cab or with Jorgen Von Strangle and everything magic will disappear forever. If a godchild acts like a kid and does everything a kid does, then he/she will retain their fairies, however doing so is potentially risky, as the longer a godchild keeps his/her fairies, the more the fairies will be put in danger of being exposed or captured.The Big Problem!Channel ChasersA Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! #No interfering with sleep wishes without permission from the Sand Man.Beddy Bye #Children are to receive a "Fairy-versary" if they have had their Fairies for over a year without exposing them. They are given a muffin that grants them a rule-free wish when they take a bite. The only thing they are unable to wish for is a better tasting muffin. Abra-Catastrophe! #Fairy magic cannot affect other magical or super-powerful items.Abra-Catastrophe! #Cloning wishes can only be cancelled when all the clones are in the same room at the same time.Too Many Timmys! #One day in a certain number of years, a fairy godparent has to be "bad" and if during that day that fairy godparent cannot be bad, then that fairy has to train to be a fairy again for 500 years at the Godparents Academy.The Really Bad Day! #If all Fairy Godparents in the universe want to have the same godchild, all the fairies must compete in a Rage in a Cage match and the winner will have the wanted godchild.Most Wanted Wish #Whoever has a wand has complete control over it, meaning a godchild cannot wish it back, and whomever has the wand has the power to grant their own wishes and the wishes of others, meaning a godchild will have to get it back the old fashioned way. (According to Da Rules, this rule is called the Finders Keepers Law.)Where's the Wand?What's The Difference?The Wand That Got Away #Any rule of Da Rules can be removed if one of the fairies "accidentally" cuts a page.Movie Magic #A godchild cannot wish away Da Rules or wish away any of the rules. (Including this one) #A godchild cannot wish away what can last forever. (It is almost impossible even with magic due to their properties) #No undoing wishes for something authentic. Five Days of F.L.A.R.G. #Fairies must always grant the wishes of the godchild when they say, "I wish". Christmas Everyday! #A godchild cannot wish for an electric car. #If a fairy godparent quits, the position can be filled by any magical wish granting creature. Fairy Idol #Fairy magic can't kill cockroaches. Wanda's Day Off! #A godchild cannot wish for Tom Cruise. Fairly Odd Baby #If a godchild accidentally wishes to break Da Rules so badly, and then lets someone else touch Da Rules, that person will steal all of the wish power of the fairy stupid enough to grant such a silly wish. If that fairy and the godchild want to get back the wish power, then they have to return all the pages of Da Rules in 49 and half hours after the wish was granted and if they do not return all the pages, the godchild will have to face The Ultimate Challenge. If the godchild fails to complete the challenge then his or her fairy godparent(s) will lose the fairy licenses forever.Breakin' Da Rules! #If a fairy loses their copy of Da Rules then that fairy must go back to Fairy World to train to be a fairy again in Fairy Academy for 1000 years.Breakin' Da Rules! #A godchild cannot wish away awful/potentially fatal diseases, such as cancer. #If a godchild injures a holiday icon or causes him to be sick then that godchild must fix all the consequences that has caused.Love Struck!A Fairly Odd Christmas #Nobody below Jorgen Von Strangle can write in Da Rules. (Made after the events of "Cosmo Rules") #If a fairy fails inspection, they have to go to The Fairy Academy to train for a millennium.Inspection Detection #Every wish, including secret ones, must be presently revealed, epsecially by the rules, especially without being from a loophole; otherwise, if a godchild makes a secret wish, it will alter the fabric the universe and create catastrophe.Timmy's Secret Wish! (Details in Ultimate Violation section) #If a godchild wishes for himself/herself or someone else to become non-existent, it will alter the fabric of space and time.Breakin' Da Rules!(Cosmo broke this rule in episode "I Dream of Cosmo") #If a fairy lets an anti-fairy steal their copy of Da Rules then that fairy will be demoted to Fairies 3rd Class (when the fairy is demoted to Fairies 3rd Class their wish granting powers are very limited) until that fairy gets the book back.Breakin' Da Rules! #A godchild cannot wish for himself/herself or other people to not age. Timmy's Secret Wish! #You-Doo Dolls are dangerous. (technically not a rule, but You-Doo dolls are a major taboo in the fairy world and fairies are encouraged to keep them a secret)You Doo #A godchild cannot wish for good grades. #A godchild cannot change anything in a universe that is not the Fairly OddParents! universe. (possibly created after When Nerds Collide!)Nicktoons Unite! # If a Godparent loses their wand, they can no longer be a fairy godparent. (in The Wand That Got Away.) # A godchild cannot unwish another godchild's wish.The Big Fairy Share Scare (Timmy broke this rule in "Summer Bummer" and Chloe broke this rule in "Marked Man") # Fairy magic has no effect on armadillos because of their shells that shield them. (in Teacher's Pet) # Fairy magic has no effect on a smartphone if it has an anti-fairy app, however, if the phone gets affected by eletromagnetic waves and gets its frequency canceled, magic can be used to poof it away. # A godchild cannot wish for a Kale Patch Kid as it is considered copyright infringement. # Humans cannot wish to be fairies, but can become fairies if they come into contact with magical items such as the Abracadabrium (proven in "A Fairly Odd Summer"), or if fairies themselves turn the human into a fairy (proven by Cosmo and Wanda in "When Nerds Collide"). These rules have been featured in the TV show and video games, but there are likely far more rules in Da Rules book that have never come up.